


沉沦 / Sinking

by Zoesev



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F, Translation in English
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesev/pseuds/Zoesev
Summary: 关于这个故事 我心目中理想的展开和结局(to read the English version, please look though chapter 2





	1. 沉沦

事情的起因是王后变成的那只羊并不肯吃草，爱洛憋笑着来找她说，求您了，教母。  
玛琳菲森走进了干燥温暖的草棚。

那只羊的眼神很莽撞，翻滚着一种熟悉的欲望和不甘。棚子的门被推开的时候，它并不看向来人，只是拼命地、难耐地用前蹄刨地，溅得玛琳菲森满身破碎的草叶。女巫似乎是懒得跟她计较，她优雅地抬了抬手指，一道莹莹的绿光闪过。  
王后狼狈地站在草堆中间，她身上白金色的华贵衣衫曾是她治下王国丰产和权势的象征，如今却已凌乱破损；一种平静的气度仍然从她脸上透露出来。她擦了擦手，第一次抬起眼看着女巫。她问：你还记得我年轻时的事情吗？

英格瑞丝觉得自己做了一个惊险的、长长的梦。  
她最大的梦想无非是做一个英雄的女儿、王国桂冠上最明亮的那颗瑰宝，为了报复这世界对她残忍的剥损，早已习惯于心狠手辣。可在此时此刻，一切却变得如同虚幻的昏迷。在梦里她到达过风光无限的彼岸，却无法在此停驻脚步；被某种宿命的力量驱使着，英格瑞丝接着向前，一步步走去，每跋涉一步，就失去一点身上的矫饰。她失去了她的长兄、丈夫、子女，变得疲惫不堪，伤痕累累。  
最开始被她抛下的是那些繁琐的首饰。随后是披风、长靴、外裙；在漫长的苦行中，她最终变得赤身裸体，一无所余，如同圣女朝拜，荆棘刺破了她的双足，然而她开始感到自己变得年轻而光洁。最后，连她头上那顶沉重的王冠也失去了。

玛琳菲森说，我记得。我记得——我还记得。  
原来一切并不是梦。英格瑞丝猛然跌落云端，她的手下意识地抚上自己眼角的细细纹路，对玛琳菲森说：你是否想过，如果当时并没有救我，现在一切会是什么样子？  
那我的女儿就不会嫁给那个愚蠢的男孩子。玛琳菲森说，恕我直言，他可能继承了你一半的美貌，可是却一点儿也没继承到你的头脑。  
王后望着女巫年轻的面孔。她说：没有怨恨，没有夙愿，没有执念，他不过是一个小孩子，想在和平的壳子里躲避外面的滔天巨浪，怎么可能成大器。  
女巫终于开怀笑了起来，绿眸红唇，爽朗而明艳。

在那个巢穴里避难的时光和拥有过的吻也许是英格瑞丝生命中少有的温暖，即使这在女巫漫长而惊险充实的生命中，可能细微得不值一提。在最初的日子里，英格瑞丝像所有年轻的少女一样，不由自主地期待着这平静的日子能够更温暖一点，更长久一点。既然收容了她，就要给她恒久的安全，恒久的吻——  
但这些情绪只适用于兵荒马乱、束手无策的时候，是啊，一点温暖就可以使她流着泪感恩戴德。在休整好之后，她发现自己能够找到更好的出路，王座上的软弱的人类男子，自始至终没有被她爱过或者尊敬过，但也不失为一种选择。她那时就已是那种尤为极端、冷酷和野心勃勃的青年女性，冗杂的牵挂和过时的所有的庇护没有任何价值，这么想着，年轻的英格瑞丝在女巫眼睁睁的目送中头也不回地离去。  
英格瑞丝觉得自己是一个好人。她从来不像那些出尔反尔的暴君，只因为被人看到往日的苦难就恼羞成怒，杀人灭口；也并不是因为自己和某个恶劣的女巫之间存在私情，才蓄谋着反扑一口，打击报复。事实上，她所有的筹谋和举措都是从一种消除威胁、构建和平与美好的出发点开始的——王后管这叫做真正的道德。她从小身手矫健，精通轻武器和象棋，却从来不肯亲手杀死谁。当然，美丽坚毅的男人和女人们自然会为她前仆后继，她因此能稳坐这权力的巅峰。  
在此之外，她的种种行为也有了更多解释，所有的忧虑和仇恨——一切只是因为她本身就很反感那些纤细吵闹的物种而已。非我族类，其心必异。

我那个时候，跟你做伴，风餐露宿，同吃同睡，相互抚慰，并不是只是为了生存。然而，在长久对峙的沉默后，王后肯定地说。  
我知道了。玛琳菲森想要发笑，眼前这个杀人不眨眼的女人，竟然也有这样天真辩白的时刻。  
当年的公主早已不再年轻了，白皙滑腻的皮肤被沉重的皱纹和深陷的褶皱代替，她的嘴唇和胸脯也不如年轻时饱满了。可看看玛琳菲森自己，她丰姿尤在，风采依然。  
英格瑞丝眼里的凶光一闪而过。如果不是受你蒙骗，我那时候本可以走得更远。  
玛琳菲森并没针对这句话做出回应。她问，你喜欢爱洛吗？  
不。英格瑞丝笃定地说，我谁也不喜欢。我唯一的一点点情感都留给了爱惜我自己，所以我迫切要求尊严和大举扩张的生活。  
啊……原来真正使你着迷的是年轻。  
在玛琳菲森放纵的讥笑声中王后眉毛一挑。年轻真好，不是吗？像爱洛和我儿子这样娇生惯养的小糊涂蛋，……她说，年轻，是一种可供欣赏和塑造的长处。  
这就是你连你身边那孩子也要拖下水的原因吗？玛琳菲森想起王后身边红头发的女侍官，她看起来还那么稚嫩，紧绷的面颊努力伪装着成熟和理智，却又不由自主地散发着压抑的感觉。  
你究竟是想利用青春，还是仅仅在怨恨青春？玛琳菲森问。  
我已经不年轻啦。

英格瑞丝执拗地注视着玛琳菲森头顶上的角。你们都该死，她理了理头发，雍容华贵，气度不减，语调平常得仿佛不过在说，新娘今天就该穿白色蕾丝长婚纱。  
玛琳菲森短促而妖娆地笑了一声，是吗？  
我的想法是不会变的，即便我曾受到妖精的蛊惑，屈尊与她同榻而眠，也改变不了你们不过是劣等民族的事实。她高傲地抬起头，只可惜现在我却让野蛮的种族坐上我的王位、霸占我的宫殿和功勋。  
来吧。  
英格瑞丝说。  
玛琳菲森迟疑了，这迟疑不是因为她不明白英格瑞丝在说什么，而是因为她太明白英格瑞丝意有何指。她认识对方的时日很短，如今回想起来更是如同弹指一挥间，然而这却无损于她们彼此之间曾经有过的紧密和了解。公主金色的短卷发、倔强的下巴和右手食指上的箭茧构成的抽象意义在她脑海中微妙地一闪，逐渐走向了一团模糊。她把眼光回落到面前这个历经沧桑的女人；公主的幻像消失了，她是英格瑞丝，是王后，是独裁者，唯独不是天真的林间女郎。  
我认为王国的执政者，我的女儿和她的丈夫对于怎样处置你有了一个共识。玛琳菲森缓缓的、冷酷地说。  
不，玛琳菲森……王后叹息般低语。你们——野蛮的种族不是都热衷于呐喊、暴力和处决吗？给我这个。这很简单……这是我想要的。她几乎是开始礼貌请求了。没有必要仿照人类成王败寇那一套来羞辱我。此时此刻王后在心里偷偷嘲笑起来，看看吧，先进文明对这些野蛮精灵在观念上的入侵，多么悄无声息。  
来吧。  
她用年长者的声音，温柔而包容地劝服道。王后的双手在颤抖，然而她在战栗中，抬起了美丽的头颅。  
我早就想好了——说真的，我不怕这个。我落败了，但还是值得堂堂正正地死。  
往日的激情和缠绵早已被消磨，只剩下怨恨和惆怅在叫嚣着找寻出口，而她却挣扎着、思考着，望着对方的眼睛查找可能会有的破绽。玛琳菲森知道，这是一个最终要靠她自己去做的决定。  
我宁愿选择死亡——杀了我吧，给我一个痛快。王后，不，是英格瑞丝说。而在玛琳菲森内心深处，那些不忿的呐喊和怨恨，在这时逐渐归向了平静。她终将对她动手。这都没什么了。  
抱歉。  
或许她们都欠彼此一场致歉，然而，到了这一切即将终结的时刻，一切已在不言中。终于，她了然地、庄重地朝着王后点了点头；在这最后一刻，两个女人终于四目相对，紧紧地、复杂而深重地凝视着彼此，一种浓重得难以化开的情绪快要从这最后一眼对望中滴落下来。一切都无可挽回，也不必再因此感到惋惜和痴狂了。英格瑞丝颤抖着笑了笑，眼睛睁得大大的，炫目的、诡异的绿光与此同时流泻而出，开始将她包裹。  
在半晌沉默之后，玛琳菲森缓缓向被处决者抬起了右手——那只手在一切终结之后，还将再次垂落下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美女不应该变成山羊 美女就该死得其所


	2. Sinking (English version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ideal development and end in my heart, about this story  
and the beauty deserves a worthy death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! It's an English translation from my fic by myself. Considering English is not my mother tongue, there are so many words and grammars I'm not sure during my translating so I'm worring about this work may not be very fluent to read. But still, I wish you can enjoy.

The beginning of the incident was that the sheep which the queen had turned into was unwilling to eat grass. Aurora came to her with a mischievous smile and said, "please, godmother."  
So Maleficent walked into the dry, warm sheepfold.

A light of recklessness came out of the sheep's eyes, and Maleficent is so familiar with the ambition and unsatisfaction from that pair of eyes. The sheep didn't look at anybody when the door of the shed was opened. She just dug the ground with her front hoof unbearably, splashed Maleficent all over with scraps of grass-blade. The witch seemed not be in the mood to care about her. So she raised her finger gracefully, and a column of glittering green light flashed by.  
The queen stood in the middle of the straw awkwardly. Her gorgeous gold, white dress, which were the symbol of the power of her kingdom once, was ruined. However, a kind of calm still was showed in her face. She wiped her hands and looked up at the witch steadily for the first time: "Do you remember the time when I was young?"

Ingrith felt that she had a breathtaking, long dream.  
Her biggest desire is nothing more than to be a daughter of the hero as well as the brightest gemstone on the kingdom crown. In order to revenge for all the cruelty she has bore, Ingrith had been used to doing everything ruthlessly. However, at this moment, everything just feel like an unreal coma. In this dream she had reached the other side of the overwhelming wonderland, but now she could not stop here anymore. Ingrith had to go on, step by step, driven by a kind of force of mysterious fate, and every step she took, she just lost some ornaments.  
…She lost her youth, her elder brother, husband and children. She became so weary and scarred.  
The first things she left behind were the trivia.The jewelry. Then came her cloak, her boots, and her skirt, and finally she became naked in the long, pain journey, like a pilgrimage of the holy virgin, has nothing left. The brambles pierced her feet, but she began to feel young and chaste at the same time. At last, even the heavy crown on her head gone.

"I still remember." said Maleficent. I remember - I remember.  
It turns out that everything is not only a dream. Ingrith felt like falling from the grace and cloud. She stroked the little wrinkles around her eyes subconsciously and said to Malificent, "have you ever thought about what things would be like, if you didn't save my life that time?"  
"Then my daughter won't marry that idiot." she replied, "if you'll pardon my saying so - he may have inherited half of your beauty, but not your mind at all," she said.  
The queen looked at the young, beautiful face of the witch. She said coldly,"There is no pain, no resentment, no long-cherished ambition and no obsession in his heart. He is just a child who wants to avoid the huge waves outside in a shell called PEACE. How could I count on a boy?"  
The witch broke into a peal of hearty laughter in the end. She gazed fixedly at the  
queen. Her emerald eyes and scarlet red lips has never become so colorful and they made Maleficent looks bright and clear.

The refuging time and the kisses they had in witch's lair may be a kind of very rare warmth for Ingrith, even though in the witch's long and breathtaking life it may be too insignificant to mention. In the girl's first days, Ingrith, liking all the young ladies, could not help but hope that the peaceful days like that could be warmer and longer. Since that she's been taken in, she should be given everlasting safety, everlasting kisses --  
But these emotions can only be suitable for the weak, helplessly chaos.Yeah, a tiny little warmth could make her feel grateful with tears at that time. After a good rest, she found that she could find a better way out. Of course the weak man on the throne has never been loved or respected by her, but he is also a choice. She was an extreme, cold and ambitious young woman already at that moment. Tender solicitude and obsolete shelter started to means nothing to her, thinking about this, young Ingrith just left Maleficent in her calm but sad sight without a backward glance.  
Ingrith thought she was a good person. Unliking those capricious tyrants, she never slaughtered or felt furious because of being known for her suffering past. Also, her plans about attacking and retaliating, which are cruel but actually have no bearing on the love affiar between that wicked witch and herself. In fact, all her plans, all the actions, are for eliminating threats and seeking peace with happiness - the queen called it TRUE morality. She brought up to be strong, well-trained, and proficient in chess as well as light-weapons, but never willing to kill anyone in person. As a matter of course, a bunch of beautiful resolute men and women were always following her, fighting and killing for her, so Ingrith could sit at the peak of power firmly.  
In addition, there are more explanations for her actions, all her worries and hatred - only because she is disgusted with the fragile, noisy race._ Those who are out of my race are sure to be of a heterodox mind._*

“At that time, I enjoyed the company of each other, and I ate with you, slept with you, comforting each other in the hard time…Those things were not just for survival." However, after a long silence of confrontation, the queen said surely.  
"OK, I've got it."There can be such a moment of explaining herself and defending naively for this cold woman who kills people without blinking an eye, to Maleficent's surprise. She wants to laugh.  
Her princess was no longer young now. Maleficent looked at her, the white and smooth skin of old days was replaced by sharp wrinkles. Ingrith's lips and chest were not as full as her young time. But look at Maleficent herself. As always, she's so graceful, she's alight - she's still super charming.  
A fierce light flashed in Ingrith's eyes swiftly. “If I hadn't been deceived by you, I could have gone further.”  
Maleficent didn't respond to that. She asked, "have you ever liked Aurora?"  
"No," Ingrith said firmly, "I don't like anyone. --The rest of my emotion is all about cherishing myself, so I demand for a life of dignity and expansion."  
"Ah... It turns out that what really fascinates you is just youth."  
The Queen raised her eyebrows in Maleficent unrestrained sneer. "Isn't it good? One can be a little spoiled dummy, just like Aurora, or my son. Youth," she said, "is an advantage for controling and appreciating."  
"So that's why you dragged everyone even that lady into this?" Maleficent thought of the red-hair chamberlain beside the queen. That girl looks so young, so pale, pretending to look like mature and rational by her taut cheek, but a sense of repression and passion still exuded out of her body.  
"Do you think the youth can be used by you, or you just hate it?" Asked Maleficent.  
"I'm not young anymore after all -- "

Ingrith stared at the horns on Maleficent's head stubbornly. "It serves you right. You all should go to hell." Saying that, Ingrith set her hair and looked totally dignified and gorgeous. Her voice sounds normal, like just talking about that today the bride should wear a white lace wedding dress.  
Maleficent smiled enchantingly and shortly, "should we?"  
"My mind won't change. Even if I was bewitched by an evil siren and condescended to having nights with her, it will not change the fact that you guys are just inferior ones." She raised her head arrogantly, “It's a pity now I let the savages sit on my throne, occupy my achievements and palace."  
"Just do it." Ingrith said.  
Maleficent hesitated, not because she was confused by her meaning, but because she understood ingrith too well. They knew each other for a very short time, and it's even more brief like a flash for Maleficent to retrospect now. However, the transience does not affect their familiarity. They used to so intimate once in the short old days. One abstract picture flashed delicately in Maleficent's mind and gradually became a blur. It consisted of the princess's short blonde curly hair, stubborn jaw line, and the arrow callus on her forefinger. She put her eyes back to this woman who experienced vicissitudes. The illusion of princess disappeared. She was Ingrith, the queen, a dictator, only not the naive girl in the woods.  
"I think the rulers of the Kingdom - my daughter and her husband have had an agreement of what to do with you." Slowly and coldly, said Maleficent.  
"No, Maleficent…" The queen sighed. "Don't you, you savages, love shouting, violence and execution? Give me that ending. That's easy - that is what I want." She started to request almostly. "No need to humiliate me like the way how human victors treat their own prisoner." At this moment, the queen secretly chuckled in her mind. Let's see how inconspicuously the civilization invades these savage elves in their thinking--  
"DO it."  
She persuaded Maleficent gently and indulgently in her senior's voice. The Queen's hands were shaking, but she can raise her beautiful head in the trembling.  
"I've thought about it for a long time - seriously, I'm not afraid of it anymore. I lost, but still worth to die with dignity."  
Their past passion and lingering have been dissipated, only left resentment and melancholy, while she is struggling, thinking, looking at Ingrith's eyes to find any possible flaws. Maleficent knew that it was a decision that ultimately had to be made on her own.  
"I would rather die - Kill me, make it be easy." The Queen, no, said Ingrith. And at this moment, all those angry shouts and resentments finally come to peace both in their deep, deep mind. She knows that Maleficent will decide to do it in the end, that's fine.  
**I'm sorry. **  
Perhaps they all owe each other an apology. But at this ending time, all the feelings can stay without saying and done. At last, Maleficent nodded to the queen solemnly. The two women looked at each other closely, complicatedly and profoundly at the last moment, a strong emotion which was too heavy to vanish was escaped from their last look. All things they have done are irreversible, and from no on there won't be any sorry or crazy more. Ingrith trembled and smiled, making her eyes widely opened. The die is cast. A dazzling and strange green light flowed out at exactly the moment and began to wrap her.  
After a long silence, Maleficent shut her eyes, raised right hand slowly to the sinner - the hand would drop again naturally after she ending them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * it's a Chinese saying talking about "Persons of different race/ethnicity don't belong to each other"   
and i didn't find a very standard translation of it, so i did it by myself. not sure if it's fitting exactly


End file.
